


Shoes

by JohnWatson



Category: American Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, there is totally something going on with those damn shoes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson/pseuds/JohnWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stole my shoes! My goddamn favourite shoes!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well you know how Zach stole Chris' shoes? No? Okay fine, here, have a look at this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ2LFopRWLg&t=1m30s Well, I was thinking- okay look, Zach was blushing like a motherfucker when the interviewer brought the shoes up so I KNOW there has to be something going on with those damn shoes.
> 
> Update: Well crap. It looks like the video was taken down by youtube. Sorry guys!

Zach woke to Chris’ morning wood digging into his hip. His eyes cracked open when Chris started rutting into his thigh gently. “Eager this morning, are we?” Zach’s voice was gravelly.

 

“Less talking,” Chris muttered, mouthing against Zach’s neck. And for a while, not much talking happened, especially when Zach rolled on top of Chris, kissing him hard and palming his erection through his pants. Chris was moaning into his mouth when Zach’s hand slipped under his waistband. But then-

 

“Chris, what time is it?”

 

“Mmm?” Chris mumbled incoherently.

 

Zach’s hand stilled inside Chris’ pants. Chris whined in protest. “Chris. The time.” Chris shuffled to look at the bedside clock.

 

“Almost eleven.”

 

“Shit!” Zach pulled away from Chris despite his complaints. He dressed hurriedly.

 

“Za _-ach_ , come back to bed. You’ve probably already missed the appointment by now.” Zach paused.

 

“You _knew_!”

 

“…Whoops.”

 

“ _Chris_ ,” Zach whined.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I figured you could just reschedule, your teeth look fine to me.” Chris continued quickly when he caught sight of the dark look on Zach’s face. “I’ll even reschedule it for you. Just come back to bed? _Please_?” Damn, why did Chris have to pull that fucking adorable face _now_?

 

“Fine, fine!” Chris kissed Zach, and Zach was smiling despite himself.

 

\--

 

That afternoon, hours after their delightful morning fuck, Zach received a text.

 

_you stole my shoes! my goddamn favourite shoes!_

_You made me miss my appointment. Tit for tat._

Zach smirked. He knew how fond Chris was of those shoes, but no one messes with Zach Quinto and gets away with it.

_i can get you another appointment. i can’t get those shoes! this is NOT a fair exchange!_

_Hopefully this will teach you a lesson._

_zach!_

_No. ;)_  
  


_please zach. i’ll buy you those cakes you like?_

_Resulting to bribery, are we? Well, my previous answer still stands. Besides, they look much better on me than they ever did on you._

_hey!_

\--

 

A few days later on set Chris still hadn’t managed to get his shoes back. And people had started to notice.

 

“Hey, aren’t those Chris’ shoes?” John asked after they’d wrapped up filming for the day, watching as Zach did up his laces.

 

“Indeed they are.” Chris grumbled.

 

“It is entirely your own fault you lost them, and you know it.” Zach threw a wink in Chris’ direction. Chris blushed.

 

“They’re still my shoes!”

 

“Hey, if you hadn’t decided that it was a better idea to fuck me inste-”

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Zoe cut Zach off. “Too much info! Besides, we’ve got kids around, keep it PG.” Zoe playfully covered Anton’s ears while he batted her hands away.

 

And that was when it hit him. “Never mind, I think I’ve got an idea how to get them back.” Chris grinned saucily at Zach. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna stop you right there!” Karl cut in. The conversation rapidly took a different focus point altogether, one decidedly steering clear of Chris and Zach.

Zach got more and more uneasy as the night went on at the cunning looks and evil smirks Chris were throwing him.

 

\--

 

That night, Zach moaned. “Please, Christopher. _Please_.” Zach’s moan sent the heat pooling deep in his stomach, but Chris didn’t relent.

 

“The shoes. Give me back my shoes!”

 

“No.” Chris rubbed against him teasingly, but refused to push in. Zach bucked against him.

 

“ _Yes_ , Zach.”

 

“Oh, fuck, _fine_ then.” Chris grinned triumphantly. It was funny how sex was the cause of the loss of his shoes, yet his solution to getting them back was also sex. Strangely-

 

“Oh! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- _Jesus_ , Chris!” Chris slid into him easily, pounding into him hard and fast almost immediately, hitting his prostate on each stroke.

 

Zach came hard, Chris following not long after. Zach snuggled into Chris, arms circling him possessively. Chris’ smiled, his post-orgasmic bliss heightened by his victory.

 

\--

 

_zach. you promised._

_Technically, I didn’t promise you anything._

_zach!!_

_Calm down, I’ll give them back after the interview. I just wanted them for myself one last time._

_you better give them back._

Zach rolls his eyes.

 

\--

 

Chris watched the interview. He loved it. He loved the way Zach blushed when the shoes came up, especially when the interviewer implied he’d stolen them from him. When Zach got home, he reluctantly held the shoes out to Chris.

 

Chris hesitated, recalling Zach’s adorable blush when the shoes were brought up. Well, if he was going to react so cutely every time, then…

 

“It’s okay, you can keep them.”

 

Zach grinned, immediately leaning in for a kiss. When they parted, Zach asked: “Why are you letting me keep them all of a sudden?” Now it was Chris’ turn to blush. He turned away shyly, rare for him. “What, what is it?”  

 

“I like it that every time you put them on you’ll think of me. Of _us_.” Chris finally admitted.

 

Zach grinned. “Oh, Chris.” He could be such a child sometimes (well, in all honestly so could he…), but he was ever so sweet.

 

Zach hugged him tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this fic! It means the world to me!


End file.
